PMD: The Strength of Friendship
by Hsjakdhakhfja
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, including some of my MBFFS!
1. Chapter 1

PMD: The Power of Friendship

In a world where Pokemon live without trainers, and live in amazing lush forests, high up mountains, wide open skys, and vast seas. But what if a human fell into this world? What would happen to them? Well... We're about to find out.

The Skitty hides in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to grab the Oran berry, after waiting awhile, she pounces and take sthe berry in her mouth. " Got it! " She thinks, but quickly starts to panic as she hears- " Hey! What are you doing!? " The old Audino yells. " Crap! " She thinks, before quickly sprinting away, she rushes to a large tree on hill, but soon bumps into something large and hard. Dazed from hitting her head on the object, she drops the Oran berry. " Oww... What the heck? " She looks at the object, it appears to be a meteor or something of that nature. " Wait... Why is there a meteor here? " She questions out loud, before jumping back as a groan was heard from inside the crator that the meteor had left, the Skitty gasped as a figure emerged from the crator. " Ugh... Where am I? " The figure begins to look around.

The Skitty gasps as she sees the figure come into full view, it's a mint green Turtwig, with glasses and a big pink bow with white glitter on it. " H-hello? " The Skitty stutters , before aproaching the Turtwig. "Huh? " The Turtwig turns to the Skitty, before stumbling backwards. " Am I going crazy?! " She attempts to get up, but falls over. " Are you ok? Your all beaten up! " Says the Skitty, worried about the Turtwig. " NO! I"M NOT OK! I"M TALKING TO A FREAKING SKITTY! " Shouted the Turtwig. " But, why is that weird? All of us Pokemon talk! " " BUT I"M NOT A-" She looks at her stubby feet. " Well, i'm gonna go jump off a cliff now." She says, walking towards the cliff edge. " NO! " The Skitty yells as she grabs the Turtwig's tail with her mouth. " OWW! " Yelps the Turtwig, before passing out from blood loss, it was then that the Skitty realized that the Turtwig had been bleeding the whole time. " Shoot! Snowy, you gotta do something! " Snowy thinks to herself, as she drags the Turtwig back to her house.

So, there's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this first part!


	2. The Grand Tour!

PMD: The Strength of Friendship

" Urgh... " The Turtwig grumbled as she woke, rubbing her head. " Where am I now...? " " Oh good! Your awake! " Cheers a familiar looking Skitty. " Where are we? " Questioned the Turtwig. " At my house! My Mommy let me bring you here. " Replied Snowy, Jewel took in Snowy's appearence, she was a blue Skitty with a small, also blue tail. She had a white face and underbelly, aswell as tufts at the ends of her ears. " So, uh... Do you have any strawberries? ' Asked the Turtwig nervously. " What are Strawberries? " Asked Snowy. " Well... Their sort of like..." She spots a Flazz berry and grabs it. " Sorta like this! But smoother and with seeds! " " Ooh! Wait... What's your name again? " " Oh um... My name is... Jewel! " The Turtwig blurts out, her name being the only thing she can remember. " Oh! Well Jewel, I gotta show you around! " Snowy says, giggling as she grabs one of Jewel's arms with her tail and bounds out the door. "WOAH WOAH WAIT! " Jewel yells, causing Snowy to abruptly stop. " What's wrong? " " I don't even know YOUR name! " Snowy, suprised by her lack of manners in not telling her new friend her name, face paws. " Oops! Silly me! Call me Snowy! " Jewel nods, but barely has time to do so, because Snowy instantly dashes back down the road.

" Here we are! " Snowy yells loudly, Jewel however, is panting from all the keeping up she had to do with Snowy. " So.. This.. Is it... Huh? " Jewel asks, out of breath, practically gasping for air. Snowy just giggles and nods in response, before leading Jewel to a hut with a Blaziken's face plastered on the sign. " I don't see anyone here. " Jewel says, confused. " That's because Bree, the owner, is out right now, but he'll be back soon! " Snowy then proceeds to drag Jewel over to a Shop, the sign says " Lilly and Milly's Goodie Shop! " " Hi Lilly! Hi Milly! " Snowy waves to the two Pokemon behind the counter, they both appear to be Butterfree, Lilly has normal colors, and a flower in her right antenna, and Milly is a pink butterfree with blue eyes and blue feet. The two say hello to Snowy as Snowy begins to speak again. " This is the shop! You can buy lots of useful stuff here! And do you see that box over there? " She points to a lavender box with gold patterns on it. " That's your item box! You can store items, as well Poke! " " Whats... Poke? " Asks Jewel. " Poke is money! It can be used to buy stuff from the shop! " After Snowy showed Jewel the rest of the houses, she walked Jewel to the school. " And last but certantly not least... SCHOOl! " Snowy shows Jewel the giant School, it had a tree branch archway, as well as many desks and chairs outside, with a big chalkboard. A large oak tree loomed over the school, inside, were more classrooms, a libarary, a nurse's office, and a principal's office. Snowy showed Jewel the " forbbiden door " at the very end of her grand tour. " And this... This is the forbbiden door. We're never able to go inside, and rumor has it that the school is holding some secret experiment in there! " Jewel nods nervously, getting a strange vibe from the door. " Anyways, let's get you back home! "

As the two entered Snowy's house, Jewel noticed that there was nobody else there, but she didn't want to ask any questions, in fear that if she did, Snowy would get mad. " Ok, this is my room! You'll be staying here from now on. " The room is small, with a window and two nests, aswell as some drawing supplies, a tv, and a small electronic console, with the words " 3DS XL " Imprinted faintly on the back. Snowy plopped Jewel down onto a nest, before sifting through a pile of blankets. " Found 'em! " Snowy says cheerfully, before showing Jewel two blankets, one blue, one pink. " These are my favorites! You can use one if you want! " She throws the pink to Jewel, who catches it and wraps it around herself. " Goodnight, Jewel. " Snowy says sleepily, before yawning and cuddling up into her blanket. Jewel began to fall asleep, and entered into the world of dreams...

" Huh? Snowy? " Jewel looks around, she is no longer in Snowy's house, but instead is in a black void, she feels a chill down her shell, as the white silhouettes of four Pokemon appear before her. The first one appears to be an Espurr. The secind one, seems to be a Zorua. The third, is an Eevee, and lastly, a silhouette of a Treecko. " In time, we will meet. " They all say at once. Jewel is soon thrown out of the darkness, and into a large hallway, at the end, is the forbbiden door. She has no control over herself, as she is dragged towards it. " No! NO! " She hears a voice shout from inside the door. The door bursts open, to reveal a Turtwig, laying dead, a pool of blood surrounding it on the floor, on closer inspection, it appears to be Jewel. " AHHHHH! " Jewel screams as she wakes up in a cold sweat. " It was... Just a dream... " She lays back down, shaking violently as she remebers her nightmare.


End file.
